True Power
by FluffySheepLion
Summary: Okay, I know that doing this can lead to nothing but trouble, but oh well. I - now known as Fuwa - have been locked in the Arc-V multiverse for several years now. My friends and family are great, but somehow the plot is going to tear them from me and make me miserable. If so it will be on my own terms. BRING IT! (Arc-V self-insert) Includes my Record Keep deck.
1. Chapter 1

True Power: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Self-Insert

Chapter 1: All Records or None

-Speech-

Japanese

 _English_

 **Hey everyone, this story is inspired by Arc-VOC by OPfan37. You can find the OC deck list under my story Record Keep: An Original Archetype. I'll update it as I think of new cards. Enjoy.**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

My name is Kurofodo Fuwa. I have been in this place for several years now with no recollection of how I got here and I could really care less. I don't have amnesia, there are just some things I never got information on. Yet sometimes I feel like there are things that I should know. That being said…

"And the winner is Sakaki Yuya!" –click- Yeah, the anime has gotten weird for the most part.

This guy is obviously the protagonist. Meh, he doesn't seem that tough. Ishijima Strong was past his expiration date anyway. The pendulum thing was cool though. It's another thing I'll have to take into account when dueling here. I flip my curly blue bangs back and out of my face as I lie back on my dorm couch.

Pendulum summoning, that's definitely never been done before. I've been here for a couple years now and this is the first time something entertaining has happened that wasn't my doing. I reach over to grab the deck of cards on the coffee table, flipping through them absently. "I could take him."

"Take who?" HYAAA!

I bounce off the couch in shock at the voice from the window. "Don't scare me like that, Natsuko!" The boy just laughs at my discomfort and climbs into our shared dorm. His build is tiny, his hair is a wild brunette cut short and his canines can be seen over is lower lip. He's been my roommate for the past four years and takes every chance he can to scare me.

"Hahaha, sorry. It's just too easy, Fuwa-kun."

"Use the door!"

"But that isn't as fun," he whines playfully. I groan at his antics. Honestly he is such a kid. I don't care if he is quite literally three heads shorter than me, my point still stands!

"You are such a kid."

"Says the 185 cm giant." He never stops smiling. Whatever. "When does our next class start?"

He snickers. "Ten minutes." Grabbing the throw pillow from the couch I launch it at his face and tear through my closet for my uniform. "Teme!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Okay people, today we'll be making your aces. Have fun! Your designs will be sent to Mr. Kurofudo for approval afterwards." YES! Thank you, sensei! I bring out my canvas and let the paint fly. Let me explain. I am a student at the Pegasus Art Academy, a duel school that teaches dueling and how to make Duel Monsters cards; and named after my adoptive ancestor. The final this year is creating your own deck from scratch and we've been working on it practically all year. We can keep and use our original decks legally but there is a chance that if Headmaster Kurofudo – also owner of Neo Industrial Illusions and rival to the Leo Duel School – likes our deck idea then he will mass produce it. There is an entire gallery filled with the ace monsters of people whose decks were given that honor.

Purples fly across my canvas as I start to give my ace some color. What I envision is a tall, all powerful wizard. His face obscured by a hood and his hands extending out like a puppeteer. His long purple robe splits open halfway down revealing empty space and the lower part of his robes replay events the rest of my archetype. In the background is a green tome, floating and open with random pages flying into it from everywhere. My design is in a similar art style to the original generation of duel monsters – dark colors, sharp edges, and generally creepy. This had better be approved. I spent months studying and practicing this art style.

I look over to Natsuko with a small smile. Schist, that kid is obsessed. A tall fox-warrior stands with dark fur in the middle of a war torn wasteland. His wear is that of the stereotypical samurai; a katana as tall as himself in hand and a white porcelain mask covering his face. He looks so determined. It must be that sibling mentality. He keeps saying that he has a brother that goes to another school and that he wants to prove himself better. Good aspirations at least.

We continue to paint like this in relative silence. Around the room I can see other fine pieces from my classmates: some type of smug vampire, a giant wind dog, a regal dragon floating in mid-air, a warrior cloaked in ice armor, and some type of dragon's maw. I have high hopes for that last one. It seems flexible.

The only one I'm truly cautious of is that kid at the far corner. He's been working on some type of archetype like most of us, but that doesn't look like a synchro monster. He's been going nuts lately, muttering to himself over and over again. "So much closer, just a stroke here, maybe two there." People often say we look alike but I don't see it. He has red hair! Meh…

Strange, I never got his name. I… don't think anyone else did either. Even the instructors. Spooky. He's only known as 'Red' and nothing else. Why is nobody else wary of him?

Shaking my wandering thoughts off, I adjust my glasses back onto my face just in time for class to end. "All right class, bring your canvas up to the front. They'll be transported to the headmaster overnight and your results will come back the day after tomorrow. You already turned in the card stats last week so you're free for the rest of the week." It was Wednesday.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Hahahahahahaaaa!"

"What!? What could possibly be funny right now!?" Okay, so I'm sorry for snapping at Natsuko BUT I'M HIGH STRUNG! This assignment is coming back today!

"I just got a message from my brother! Apparently some spoiled dork at his school stole some cards from a kid, used them against him, and still lost! Remind me to invite you next time I visit."

Okay, yeah that's pretty funny. "Okay, understandable. Sorry for snapping at you."

"No problem. And I'm serious. Bro would love you. Come on, it's almost lunch." I gave an involuntary twitch.

"What, afraid of lunch?"

"Uh, no, sorry. Just slightly uncomfortable for some reason. Let's go." I would rather forget that red blur that ran past my window. The faster I get food, the less I will think about it.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"And the winner of this year's Mass Production prize is Kuromaru Jun! Give it up for the creator of the Ghostricks!" Truthfully, he deserves it. His deck was probably the most kid friendly of all the decks while also requiring some expert planning to pull off. I remember partnering with him once when we went to the Leo Duel School or LDS. He was instantly captured by the XYZ summoning style and created something absolutely adorable. I heard that his 'ace' "Ghostrick Alucard" was his safe option, the option that he wanted mass produced. He's supposed to have an even more powerful XYZ monster hidden away. 'Dork—'something or other. Still can't wait to see it.

Funny, Red isn't here. That's… worrying. Wait, was that a flash of light?

Looking out the window I see… gulp. What the hell is that!? I mean, it looks like something I made! I can see a small kid with a duel disk and a Totem Bird cowering before that thing. It's obviously a dragon, but seriously, HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT!? The entire thing looks like somebody crumpled up different Origami creations and threw it onto an ever-growing pile; and it still turned into something that looked good! Oh, and there went Totem Bird… Wait, is that kid actually hurt? But, there was no solid vision… Schist. Another like me?

"Sensei!" I call to the instructor currently giving Jun-kun an award. She takes one look out the window, but from her position she only sees the student who may or may not have a concussion. And now the dragon is gone. Double schist.

"Quick, somebody get the nurse," Sensei orders with complete control of the situation. I can see Natsuko running off to get the kid help and the mood of the ceremony plummets. Why did this have to happen today?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Please don't let this be happening. I'm not ready to be dragged into story yet. It only ever takes one weird moment and suddenly you are an important character; and I know this because it happened to each and every yugioh protagonist ever.

Yugi: Finished the puzzle.

Judai: Saw winged kuriboh.

Yusei: Dragon clash with Jack and seeing all of the signer crap.

Yuma: That giant demon gate and meeting Astral.

It happens every Single TIME! I will have none of it! It usually involves mystical BS, heartbreak, friends in danger, and several 'take over the world' plots.

On the other hand, my deck will be almost guaranteed victory and if I would lose then some freak event will happen that forces the duel to be ended pre-conclusive. And on top of that, some other worldly power will cause me to pull cards out of my rear any time the going gets tough.

Decisions, decisions…

Gah! Knowing my luck, I'll be plucked into the story anyway. It is how things work every time after all. On a more worrying note, what was with that card I saw? My cards are just like that for the most part; origami creations brought to life by magic. I really need to search into this. I'm the heir to this school, Kami-dammit! If somebody is ripping off my ideas then I want to know who and have them kicked out. Oh, hey Natsuko.

"Yo, how's the kid?" My friend's cheery face drops.

"Unconscious." I start to rub the metallic brace around my right wrist.

"Seriously?" He nods.

"And some broken ribs." Yeesh.

"This is going to be like freshman year all over again, isn't it?" He nods. Long story short, several times during the year I had accidentally mortally wounded people with my cards. That was not a fun time for me. People kept calling me names…

No, bad, do NOT think about that again.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Uh, yeah. Apparently there have been guys going around in Maiami City attacking LDS students and faculty."

"You're worried about your brother?"

"A little, yeah. Also, apparently he was drafted to participate in a 'School Duel.' Apparently that kid that humiliated Sawatari-baka went and assaulted him and is now being forced to defend himself."

Interesting. "And what is the name of the defending school?"

"You-Show Duel School." –BWAHAHAHAHAHA!-

"They're going after Sakaki!? The guy that beat the champ!?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Did you even see that duel!?" He gives a short shake of the head.

"He dressed as a clown, rode a pink hippo, and encased Strong's ace in a cluster of balloons! How could somebody like that-? Oh, I get it." I whip out my duel-everything and make a call.

"Yeah, get me my helicopter. I'm going to Maiami City." –click- Well, if I am going to be dragged into everything then it will be on my terms. "So, think your brother will like me?"

He gives me a toothy grin. Oh, this is going to be fun.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **Okay everyone, give me everything. Love, hate, acceptance, disinterest, I don't care. Rain heaven and hell upon me. I've got some fish to fry.**


	2. Chapter 2

True Power: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Self-Insert

Chapter 2: 'Attempting' Business

-Speech-

Japanese

 _English_

 **Hey everyone, this story is inspired by Arc-VOC by OPfan37. You can find the OC deck list under my story Record Keep: An Original Archetype. I'll update it as I think of new cards. Enjoy.**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Sometimes I am amazed at the stupidity of the corporate types. And looks like my competitor agrees with me. Here I am standing outside the Leo Duel School with Natsuko in tow, and I had to run into _this guy._

"Akaba."

"Kurofodo."

Yeah, it's Reiji. I just have one thing to ask. How the hell does he get his scarf to do that!? It doesn't blow in the wind! I've long since given up on trying to explain the hair of characters in this multiverse. It really doesn't make sense.

"And where might the CEO of LDS be heading on this wonderful day?" As if I didn't know.

"I have a private matter to attend to."

"And might this 'private matter' have anything to do with your school duel?" Oh, I like that glare.

"Not my fault that your students are talkative." I think I just beat Akaba Reiji in an argument. Person accomplishment.

"I have to go."

"Then we'll join you."

Walking down the street is absurdly awkward for me. The entire walk is in silence. I dare not speak or else something bad might happen. Luckily the walk was relatively short. I gotta say, I like the look of the school. It's a simple building really, except for the giant pipes and stadium in the back. I have to grab Natsuko to stop him from backpedalling circles around Reiji and I.

A large explosion rocks the back of the school.

"Wow, they are really going at it." Yes they are, Natsuko. Yes they are.

"Well, shall we?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"The next duel shall be Gongenzaka versus Todo-"

"Yaiba!" All of the occupants of the room turned to the door where the outburst came from. Let's see, a tomato, a strawberry, some guy in a tracksuit, some kid with blue hair, a trio of tiny people, an old lady, some type of princess, a purple haired kid, an Elvis that is almost as tall as me, and a larger Natsuko getting tackled by the fox obsessed runt. Yep, this is the right place.

"Yo," I greet like one of them didn't just get tackled. I'm pretty sure that was Natsuko's brother. "So that's your brother then." I look at the quarrelling siblings who are busy wrestling on the floor. Honestly, some things are constant in any universe. Or multiverse in this case.

"Who might you be?" The woman asks. My answer is a card I pull from my pocket.

 **Kurofodo Fuwa**

 **PAA 4** **th** **Year**

She gulps, which promptly causes confusion in who must be her students. The Kurofodo name carries almost as much weight as the Akaba name but is a whole lot more respected. During this time the siblings are still rolling around in a dust cloud.

"Knock it off!" I order, ceasing the fight instantly. The brothers are still able to laugh about it after before glaring at each other and then returning to laughter.

"Only you Natsuko."

"It's the only way to greet family!" he argued still smiling.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Oh, sure strawberry, I'll answer you.

"My name is Kurofodo Fuwa, heir to the Kurofodo family. And your names?"

"Hiiragi Yuzu." –Strawberry.

"Noboru Gongenzaka." –Elvis.

"Kotsu Masumi." –Princess.

"Shijima Hokuto." –Purple.

"Sakaki Yuya." –Tomato.

"See, and now we're all aquainted." Yeah, they're still cautious. "Don't worry, I'm just here to watch. Have fun Yaiba."

-An entertaining duel later-

Wow, both of these duel schools know what they are doing. I honestly wasn't expecting much from Elvis. Luckily the duel ended in a draw so this ridiculous conflict is now-

"A tie!?" Goddamit lady!

"Yes, you said that we would only join LDS if you won two thirds of the matches. I must kindly ask you to leave my school." Wow, tracksuit has guts.

"NO! It cannot end in a draw. I demand a tiebreaker!" I want to laugh so hard right now.

"I have to ask, why is the headmistress of LDS trying so hard to persecute a performer who rides hippos?" Points to me!

"I-I-I, I don't have to explain myself to you! I demand a rematch. The winners for their schools will face off!" Wow this woman is stubborn. I feel bad for Yaiba now if he has to go through this regularly. Where is – aha!

"Yeah, I accept," Yuya states.

"Then perhaps I shall be your opponent." And there is the badass, Kaiba-esque entrance that we were all expecting.

"Reiji!" cries the headmistress, obviously surprised. I can't help but laugh.

"Seriously, you waited that long just for an entrance?" Oh, please. You think that glare will stop me?

"Who are you?" Mwahahahaaaa! Yuya I love you!

"Yuya-kun, meet Akaba Reiji, LDS CEO FYI. So, will you accept his challenge?"

Of course he said yes.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Okay, so we have the infamous pendulum summoning method versus all three of the extra deck methods? Yuya is in a deep hole, but I've already explained this. Some random event will pop up and draw Reiji away from the duel just before Yuya is about to lose.

The one who really draws my eye is the blue-haired kid. He never introduced himself and he's been looking at me this entire time. Time to let the plot play.

"Natsuko, hold the fort. I've got to get some air." The younger fanged boy just waves me off.

Walking out of the area, I can see the suspicious one follow me. Rubbing my brace for luck, I walk out the front doors of the duel school.

You know, it's nice to be somewhat aware of how fictional storylines work. Walking away from the building, I make for one of the several, dimly lit alleys. Blue follows me like the dog he is. Pretending to grab something from my pocket, I start talking into my brace.

"Yes, that's right. They all believe me. I'll report back soon master. Yes, yes, they'll all be gone by the time I'm done. Now just to-" I pivot on a heel and knee the blue brat that tried to attack me from behind.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" A short growl is his answer. "So, shorty, what's your name?"

Catching his breath, he stands again glaring. "My name is Shiun'In Sora. Now who are you really?" Why does the name Shiun'In sound familiar to me. Something from fanfiction? Probably. I think it was a zexal thing.

"I told you who I am. You may call me Fuwa. What I want to know is why you so readily hated me? Honestly, a little hurtful."

"You just show up during the duel school claiming to be someone famous and act like you own the place. Of course I'm distrustful." Hmm, well played.

"My roommate is the brother of a participant. Of course I would want to find out what this is about. Add that to the fact that this fiasco involves my family's rival company and there is no wonder I would want to enter." He still doesn't look convinced. Fine, time to freak him out a bit.

"Let's see, we have Hiiragi Yuzu, the very faithful companion and painfully obstinate love interest." Good, I have him confused. Time to start pacing, add to the mysterious image.

"We have Gongenzaka, the living wall of manliness and loyalty. Obviously a major secondary. Then there is Akaba Reiji, the archrival slash anti-hero of these events. Of course we have Sakaki Yuya. He who starts with no talent and through some act of 'supernatural intervention' and a good attitude can defeat any opponent. Obviously the protagonist and the one individual that the story will toy with until he breaks. Finally there is you, the weird little kid that just happens to show up as soon as the protagonist unleashes his powers." Oh my god, he's Bakura. I can't believe I never noticed this.

"Sh-Shut up and duel me scum." Oh, hurtful. And there goes his duel disk… shaped like a sword. Wow. I want customization, dam it!

"Ooh pretty. My turn." Throwing the purple and blue duel disk onto my arm, my deck and grave lock into place as a holographic line spreads from the outer border. Spreading downward, my duel disk ends in a scythe-esque point and the slots for cards light up.

"Now then, I'll be going first."

"Wait, you're not doing the catch phrase?" Seriously.

"That saying is cheesy and idiotic. Ready?"

"DUEL!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **Wouldn't I make such a good villain? Anyway, recommendation from me: The Emperor's Regnant by Shiun'in Ventus. It is a personal favorite of mine when it comes to Zexal fics and features a snarky protagonist. Go read it.**

 **Next chapter is 'my' first real duel and against really creepy dolls. This'll be fun. Be expecting to see some out of place cards, even for an OC deck like mine. As said by a friend of mine, "Of course we're wary of you. You use all of the weird traps!**

 **Until next time, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

True Power: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Self-Insert

Chapter 3: My First Duel

-Speech-

Japanese

 _English_

 **Hey everyone, this story is inspired by Arc-VOC by OPfan37. You can find the OC deck list under my story Record Keep: An Original Archetype. I'll update it as I think of new cards. Enjoy.**

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **Last Time:**

"Sh-Shut up and duel me scum." Oh, hurtful. And there goes his duel disk… shaped like a sword. Wow. I want customization, dam it! Oh wait!

"Ooh pretty. My turn." Throwing the purple and blue duel disk onto my arm, my deck and grave lock into place as a holographic line spreads from the outer border. Spreading downward, my duel disk ends in a scythe-esque point and the slots for cards light up.

"Now then, I'll be going first."

"Wait, you're not doing the catch phrase?" Seriously.

"That saying is cheesy and idiotic. Ready?"

"DUEL!"

 **Current:**

 **Fuwa: 4000 Sora: 4000**

Okay let's test the waters. "I'm going first!" Five cards in my hand. This should be fun.

"Okay, first I will summon **Artist of Record Keep**!" (Level 4 Earth Spellcaster Effect 1000/1700) My disk lights up as I play the card and the magician shows up from a swirling portal in the floor. A friendly looking boy with short red hair pokes his head out before pulling himself up. His black robes flow to his ankles, contrasted greatly by his white but paint stained apron and beret. He sits calmly in the lotus position.

"What is that?" Sora asks.

"That is mine, and nobody elses. Meet the specialty of the PAA, original decks. As for my monster, his effect activates. When he is summoned he is changed to defense." The artist then pulls a canvas and paints from hammer space. "In addition, when he is summoned I can summon an addition "Record Keep" monster from my hand."

His paints fly across the canvas, illustrating a small spirit with wings. "From my hand I special summon " **Record Keep's Sprite**!" (Level 2 Light Fairy Tuner 100/100) The fairy winks at me before turning to the field.

"Well done, two monsters." He snarks.

"Who said I was done? I'm using my sprite to tune my artist!"

"Nani!?" Didn't expect that one, did you, gaki?

Sprite turns into two glowing rings and circles artist who breaks into four green lights. "Come, immortal story. Foretell my fate! Synchro Summon, **Record of Record Keep**!" (Level 6 Light Spellcaster Synchro Effect 500/3000) An arcane tome opens like a wall in front of me, letting me know its in defense.

"I will set one card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" **(6)**

"First I will play **Toy Pot**." A giant lottery machine appears before me. Wow. And I don't mean like Vegas, I mean like a pizza parlor style lottery machine where you put in coins and out roll prizes. I swear this is just going to get stranger by the day. "Now by discarding a card I can draw and if it is a level 4 or lower monster then I can summon it."

The machine rattles as a coin is entered. "And my drawn card is **Furnimal Lion**. Come forth!." The prize shoot spits out a pod which breaks into smoke, revealing a (derpy) plush lion with wings. (Level 4 Earth Fairy Effect 1600/1200)

"Next I activate the spell card, **Fusion** , from my hand to fuse my Furnimal Lion with the **Edge Imp Saw** in my hand. Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast and reveal your true form. Fusion Summon! Come forth, king of beasts that shreds all! **Des-Toy Wheel Saw Lion**! (Level 7 Dark Fiend Fusion Effect 2400/2000)

Okay, take the lion from before, tear it apart, rip the face in half, and replace the spine and mane with saw blades. That is what I am looking at. Gotta say, he has good tastes, too bad it won't last.

"Trap card open!" Sora looks at me funny. He probably wasn't expecting a comeback. " **Blasting Fuse**!" The spaces below Record, the Lion, my trap, and his pot all light up. "This card can only be activated when it's entire column is full, but when it is I can destroy all cards in that column!"

I give a salute to my book as it and Sora's cards blow sky high. The smoke makes him cough.

"Baka! You just blew up your own monster!"

"And it was well worth it!" Honestly, every trap deserves a chance to be used. It is just more fun that way. Though I have one saved that should screw over most all decks in this multiverse. **(2)**

"My draw!" **(3)** Perfect.

"I summon **Record Keep's Protagonist**!" (Level 3 Earth Warrior Effect 900/700) The card hologram crumples into different folds, eventually taking on the appearance of an origami knight. "Now attack! Paper cut!"

 **Sora: 4000 – 3100**

I can see him cringe as the paper sword slashes his wrist. Honestly, it's just paper.

"With that I set one face-down and end my turn. And with that my monster's ability activates." Sora raises an eyebrow. "During each end phase my knight gains one plot counter. In addition, his attack increases by 100 for each plot counter on him. Your move, shorty." **(900 – 1000) (1)**

"I draw!" Sora yells. (3)

"I will start my turn by playing **Fusion Recovery**! Now I can add back both my **Fusion** and my **Furnimal Bear** I discarded earlier." (4) Well played, shorty. That is some definite forethought you are showing.

"Now I activate **Fusion**! So I send my **Furnimal Bear** and **Edge Imp Scissors** from my hand to bring out a new monster." (1) And here comes some big creature with a stupid effect and he will ultimately take time to show it off by means of flashy intro. -sigh-

"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast, become one and reveal to us your true form. Fusion Summon! **Des-Toy Scissor Bear**!" (Level 6 Dark Fiend Fusion Effect 2200/1800)

Why are all of his cards so weird!? Take a pink stuffed teddy bear, tear open its head and stomach like a bagel, have them held together by loose stitching, have it's arm lengths be scissors extending from the shoulders and have a giant hedge trimmer protruding from the open belly. Satisfied? No? Google it.

"Now, Des-Toy Scissor Bear attack his knight!" The bear's giant plush fist comes down like an anvil.

"I think not! Quick-play spell, open!" Ha! His eye twitched! " **Plot Tool: Protagonist's Blade**! Now my knight gains five plot counters and I can equip him with a card from my graveyard!" **(1000 – 1500)** A bright light shines down on him as the bear finishes its swing. The resounding 'Gong!' reverbates through out the alleyway.

 **Fuwa: 4000 – 3300**

"Ha! But I still destroyed your monster!" He yells triumphantly.

"Oh really? Look again, shorty." The smoke from the battle clears, and both monsters are still standing. That glow still surrounds my knight.

"Nani!?" On closer inspection, that glow is coming from a much smaller source.

"Every hero needs his guide and my monsters equip to each other. I used my blade to equip my **Sprite** from the grave to my knight, making him indestructible once per turn." I love that his face can turn that color! "You done?"

"Yeah, my turn is done." **(1500 – 1600)** "Wait, why did your attack increase?"

"Protagonist gains a plot counter during each end phase; yours included." He just pouts and crosses his arms." **(1)**

"My turn, draw!" **(2)** I love this combo! "I set two cards and end my turn." This combo only works because of anime rulings, and I am perfectly okay with that. **(0) (1600 – 1700)**

"Draw!" **(2)** "I play the magic card, **Seam Reborn** , letting me summon back my **Furnimal Lion** from my graveyard." Of course, ban **Monster Reborn** only to give archetype specific copies of it. Brilliant!

Once again the plushie lion makes its appearance, though with a few stitches on it. (Look above for stats.) **(1)**

"When my lion attacks it gains 500 attack points until the end of the turn. Lion, attack his knight!"

"You think I don't have a counter?" Ooh, little man can snarl. He obviously isn't used to a back row player. "I activate the trap card, **Magical Hats**! Now I pick two cards from my deck and hide them in hats along with my monster, and if you hit a trap then it is activated."

A comical top hat with a neon question mark emblazoned on the front appears to cover my monster before two additional hats shuffle themselves on the field. "Choose, shorty." This is the type of duel I like, outsmarting some brat too focused on big creatures to build up any strategy. Though I will give him credit where it is due, he is good for an anime character. Sadly he has nothing on my brother. (Freakin Quasar…)

"I attack the hat on the left!" The lion goes to pounce, only for the hat to flip up and the lion to disappear within. "Oh, bummer. You hit my **Magic Cylinder**." The hat explodes into confetti, shooting the lion back at its master. "Now I negate the attack and any damage I would have received is sent back to you instead." A short yell later and Sora is on the floor, the lion on top of him with swirly eyes.

 **Sora: 3100 – 2000**

"Oh, that has got to sting," I quip with a chuckle. He growls and throws off his monster, returning to his dueling spot. "I'm not done yet! Bear, attack the hat on the right!"

"Tut, tut, tut. Temper, temper. Trap card open, **Two-Pronged Attack**. Now by destroying two monsters I control, I can destroy one you control. Lift the hats!"

On the right is my knight, still glowing from Sprite's effect. On the left is a miniature tower that collapses on itself and becomes a glowing orb. The orb sinks back into the hat which grows a pair of eyes. "My non-monsters hidden as hats count as monsters with empty stats while my knight still has Sprite's effect active. I will destroy both of them to destroy your **Des-Toy Scissor Bear**!"

The glowing aura around my knight seeps off and covers my hat monster which promptly grows and covers the bear's head. A quick explosion of confetti later and the bear is gone.

"And the best part, Protagonist is safe from destruction once per turn." True to my word, my paper hero is saluting me. Keep on trooping little trooper. Maybe I should call him Steve. That would be funny. "Now what, shorty?" Yeah, that name is sticking forever now.

"I end." And here comes the death glare. Oh well. **(1) (1700 – 1800)**

"My turn, draw!" **(1)** Well that works. "I love my deck. It knows exactly what I need. From my hand I equip Protagonist with **Record Keep's Mount**!" (Level 2 Earth Beast Effect) Once again the card hologram folds in on itself, making itself into a horse which Protagonist quickly mounts. His paper sword unfolds before remaking itself into a lance.

"Now, ride your majestic steed and pierce the cotton heart of that lion! Paper Stab!" The lancer runs the lion through with ease.

 **Sora: 2000 – 1800**

"And due to the effect of the equipped mount, my lancer can attack again!" The steed rears back and neighs. Turning around, it reaches a decent speed before jumping on Sora, stomping him flat.

 **Sora: 1800 – 0000**

 **Winner: Fuwa**

I love it when things go my way.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Returning to the duel arena with an unconscious Sora on my back, I arrive just in time to see the Real Vision fade and Reiji storm off. Whatever, I had fun. His expression says he didn't. I walk over to the guy in the jumpsuit, ignoring my rich acquaintance completely.

"Sir, I believe that this one is yours. He must have been tried after challenging me to a duel. He'll be fine... shortly." Sora twitches in his seat. I will make an Elric out of him yet. "Natsuko, we're leaving. And to anybody interested in making their own cards, here is mine."

I leave my business card on the front desk. Hopefully one of them will contact me. New students is always a good thing. At the very least they will show up for a tour. In the mean time I will head home. Today has been hectic.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **This chapter was both a pain and completely fun to write. I didn't even realize how perfect it would end until the end. That being said, the notes on Sora were annoying. I honestly had him hold back as I am not 'Xyz Scum' and he is still trying to maintain his cover.**

 **The magical hats idea comes from Yu-Gi-Oh when the pharaoh faces off against strings for the first time, while drawing on actual inspiration from the card text in canon. As you can tell, not all rules for the game will be followed. I will exploit the hell out of it!**

 **The bold numbers throughout the chapter is to indicate hand size, lifepoints, and attack points. (In the case of protagonist.) Thank you Match and Catfish for OC decks.**

 **Remember everyone, thank you for the support, send plenty of reviews, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

True Power: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Self-Insert

Chapter 4: Troubles at Home

-Speech-

Japanese

 _ _English__

 ** **Hey everyone, this story is inspired by Arc-VOC by OPfan37. You can find the OC deck list under my story Record Keep: An Original Archetype. I'll update it as I think of new cards. Enjoy.****

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Now listen everyone, I have a big announcement to make!" The entire assembly comes to attention as dad addresses the school. His short cut, silver hair goes down to his neck, flaring at the edges. His green eyes gaze upon the entire student body, daring them to act out while his warm smile and red, ruffled clothes make seem more friendly to the public. He stands tall (actually taller than me by several centimeters) and all of his speech is accentuated with hand gestures. THIS is Kurofudo Taiyo, our headmaster.

"This year, Pegasus Art Academy has been asked to participate in the Junior Youth Championship!" He gives a couple minutes to let the applause and cheers die down. "The tournament will take place in six days. Everybody train hard to fulfill the qualifications. Now for less exciting news-"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"So tell me again why you aren't training?" Oh, Natsuko…

"I told you two days ago, I have a 71 percent win streak. I'm already in." That's the thing about the JYC, you need at least a win rate of 60 % with at least fifty wins under your belt. I've been at this school for three years, of course I have the requirements! I get off of my dorm couch and reach for the soda on my desk.

"And did you know that Red also qualified?" The can is crushed in my hand. I turn to my roommate slowly who is hanging from his knees on his bunk.

"Seriously!?" I ask with a torso covered in orange syrup and carbonation.

"Yep, I think he got his final win just before we left." WHAT!?

"Who was his opponent?"

"Umm, hmm… I think it was Maeba-san."

"Wasn't he the one who was sent to the nurse after losing in a duel?"

"Oh yeah." He scratches his head sheepishly. "I think he's still their, hehe."

I want to hit something now. That psychopath is entering a tournament full of middle schoolers! What is wrong with this world!? No, scratch that. Yuya only recently got famous. That means that the major events have only just began. And that means that it will only get worse from here.

…

My life sucks…

Okay, time to push those thoughts away. It cannot be healthy to think like that. Take everything thrown at you in stride and then flip it on its head. That is the way you survive. Always have a trap ready.

I stop my involuntary pacing (since when did that start?) and lace my fingers. "Keep an eye on Red. I don't want anybody else getting hurt because of him. Got it?"

"Of course." Natsuko replied with a toothy smile. He was off and out the dorm window before I unlaced my hands. I can't help but give a smile.

"What would I do without you, Natsuko?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **Day 1:** Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Red has that constant grin on his face but it's normal if creepy. I got another two wins today bringing me closer to qualifying. Red won another duel, though the student was unharmed. Maybe you were wrong about him.

 **Day 2:** I think Red knows I am watching him. That creepy grin has grown slightly and he will occasionally laugh at nothing. That laugh is blood curdling. Today was another day of dueling for Red. He won twice and lost once. He uses similar cards to you, which makes me worry…

 **Day 3:** I have seen it! It was one of our students that was dueling Red. He seemed almost giddy. At the very start of the duel he removed this collar from around his neck. I thought I heard some static, but it may have been my imagination. Anyway, he won quickly. The kid (who used the VWXYZ archetype) slumped like a ragdoll when he hit the wall after Red's final attack. Luckily I got the kid to the infirmary fast enough. He didn't look like he was breathing.

 **Day 4:** Nothing new to report on Red. I got the last wins I needed to qualify though. We'll have to see if he acts up during the tournament.

I go back over Natsuko's report one more time while on the way to the tournament grounds. Red is still in and this news about him and that collar are not welcoming. I rub my brace absentmindedly. I'm actually hoping to duel him early on. He needs to be eliminated as quickly as possible.

On a brighter note, Natsuko made it in! He's currently sleeping in the chair across from me with a fox plushie wrapped in his arms. He deserves the rest. I've had him running around for the past week, observing the psycho. We have another three hours of flight ahead of us. I can let him have this power nap.

"Aww, isn't that cute." I swear I have never moved so fast in my life.

"How the hell did you get on this plane!?" I demand to know as I pin Red to the ground. He laughs, a manic chuckle. Damn, that is creepy. But seriously, how did he get on my family jet!?

"Quite simply." Creepy, he even sounds like me.

He holds up his left hand to show a collar of the same material as my brace. _"We're the same you idiot."_ A sword made of folded paper materializes in his hands, pressing against my neck. Well this is worrying. _"Now get off me."_

He can speak English? -blink – blink-

I slowly stand up from him with my hands in the universal pose of surrender. His grin is face splitting and he idly swirls the sword in his hands quite naturally.

" _Don't worry. I'm just checking in. Can't let you have all of the fun."_ Why am I not doing anything!? _"Goodbye now."_

His free hand reaches for his waist and reveals two deck boxes. One of them glows briefly and then he's gone with a short buzz of static. The lights in the cabin flutter lightly but stabilize. Natsuko is still sleeping.

Just what have I gotten myself into?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **And there's another chapter for you. Recommendation this time is the author DragonFelicis, for any MTG and/or Harry Potter fans. Mostly for the MTG crowd.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, remember to review, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

True Power: A Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Self-Insert

Chapter 5:

-Speech-

Japanese

 _English_

 **Hey everyone, this story is inspired by Arc-VOC by OPfan37. You can find the OC deck list under my story Record Keep: An Original Archetype. I'll update it as I think of new cards. Enjoy.**

 **On a side note, the fourth ARC-V OP 'Trump Card' is what I will now consider Fuwa's theme song.**

 **AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

I can't get that event with Red out of my mind, even as I stand in the dark waiting area of Maiami Stadium. That line echoes through my skull and makes me more worried every time it replays.

" _We're the same you idiot."_

I shudder involuntarily.

I wait patiently for the gate to open and let everyone in. My students are standing behind me, ready for the big moment. Each school from around the country is lined up in the same area we are, with LDS leading the charge.

Beyond the gate I can hear someone's amplified voice – most likely Nico Smiley. "Everyone – we apologize for the long wait! The once a year festival for duelists – The Maiami Championship – has begun!"

The gate began opening slowly.

"I, Nico Smiley, will be guiding you through the opening ceremony! Now then, let the entrance procession begin!"

The gate has fully opened, with LDS exiting first. Holographic fairies fly around the stadium leaving behind long colorful streams with the tournament name on them.

A nameless female announcer takes over for introductions.

"Leading the march is the school that won all classes in last year's tournament, LDS – Leo Duel School!" The crowd goes wild for the fan favorite school of the year. All I can think is, 'Really woman? You had to bring up that statistic again!?' As you can imagine, my family was not happy when they found out every new pro was from the rival school. That was not a good weekend and most of the senior students were not happy when Dad increased the intensity of the curriculum a month into the school year.

"As an elite school that produces many pro duelists each year, they have the most entrants again." She isn't wrong but I don't have to like it. That school pumps out students like an industrial corporation. OH WAIT!

In a group are Masumi, Yaiba, Todo, and Shingo. Following students back is a student I don't know but his navy and green hair make me believe he's going to be important.

The announcer continues. "Following them… the flagship for the martial arts based schools, Ryouzanpaku! This school's ace, Kachidoki Isao, was the runner-up for last year's Junior Youth tournament! They are determined to take down LDS this year."

A group of rough looking students exits the gates. All of them look dead inside and have their hands clenched into fists. Isao looks fierce and merciless, even more so than the others from his school. I'm not even going to try to explain his outfit because it is too convoluted and I know nothing of martial arts wear.

"Next is the pioneer of duel monsters and the representative of dueling art schools, please welcome the PAA – Pegasus Art Academy." The girl dressed like a cheerleader holding the PAA sign leads us out the gate. Several of my students wave to the crowd which brings in a good amount of applause from the crowd. Sadly it can't match the welcome that LDS received. Dad and Reiji are watching us from the VIP box. I hold my head high and lead my students to the required area in the stadium grounds. I have to set a good example for my school. My eyes trace over the sea of students, finding Natsuko, Red, and several other students I recognize including Jun and his junior Namazu.

"Now an international team from overseas, Knight of Duels!"

Several… people (not sure if I can call them kids) step out from the gate in ropes and full armor.

"Moving on, a school that specializes in trick dueling – Surprise School! This school's ace, Tanegashiima Yuuzou, has designed a transforming deck…"

I block out the rest of her announcements regarding Tanegashiima. Sure he's decent but his deck was made at PAA.

Suddenly a loud roar of male hollers fills the air, bringing me back to reality. "Oh great, these ones."

The speaker announces the next group. "And with those loud cheers we welcome a school for active idols who are learning dueling, Duel Girls Club! We have our eyes on the genius idol duelist, Naname Mikio-san!" Somebody shoot me now. It is literally a school for dueling idols who all dress up like magical girls and the ace is determined by a mix of skill and beauty. I am so sick of hearing about them. Oh, here we go. About time they came out.

"Following them, the talk of the town with their Entertainment Dueling, You Show Duel School! You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya has become a household name with his new summoning method, Pendulum! We'll be keeping our eyes on him this tournament."

Is she done? Yes? Good. Back to Smiley then? No, then who the hell is this guy!? He has more chin than I have traps, and that is saying something.

"All of you who have gathered here are the elite, having won your way out of many other duelists. We expect you to duel your best while exhibiting fair play."

And NOW we are back to Smiley.

"Next we will be conducting the oath of fair play. The player's representative this year is… You Show Duel School's Sakaki Yuya!"

From somewhere in the crowd I hear, "Me!?" and I'm assuming that is Yuya. That tomato is so clueless. Across the stadium several people can be heard murmuring with uncertainty about Smiley's choice. The oath of fair play is a big deal and not just anyone is qualified to give their version of it. Try and impress me, Sakaki.

Yuya continues to freak out, even as he is thrown on stage by two security officials. Smiley bends down to talk to Yuya. A couple seconds pass and Yuya stands up like nothing happened, though his posture is quite stiff. I swear I can hear him gulp.

"O-o-oath of pair flay!" Bwahahahahaha! Yuya, I love you. Every duelist gathered falls on their face from his single line. I'm also on the ground, but I'm laughing my guts out. For some reason I think Red is too.

"Umm, umm, ummm-" Yuya stutters into the mic. I am finally able to stop laughing, though not entirely. A couple chuckles escape me now and then. Red is still on the ground.

"Yuya, pull yourself together! Everyone is watching!" yells strawberry to her longtime fool of a friend.

Yuya seems to pause as if contemplating his actions. His right arm shifts slightly but I can't tell why. He takes a deep breath and holds out his arms, gesturing to the crowd.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen_!" How does he know English!? Whatever…

"Pardon me for my earlier mistake." The protagonist continues. "In order to turn that around, this is the oath of fair play!... is what I'd like to start off with, but I would like you to listen to what I have to say instead. My father is the duelist Sakaki Yuushou, the best entertainment duelist in the world. But, as you all know, three years ago, before his duel began, he went away somewhere… Everyone called me the child of the runaway duelist, and I practiced Entertainment Dueling desperately, saying, 'I'll show them!' But at some point, I think I really ran away from actual dueling. But, after discovering Pendulum Summoning and fighting with really strong duelists, I began to enjoy dueling more and more!"

"I realized I wanted to like dueling even more! And I want to be like Sakaki Yuushou, someone who people will be proud to know, the best pro duelist! I want to be a duelist who can make myself and everyone else enjoy dueling even more!"

…

…

…

Never underestimate the power of a protagonist's monologue.

Honestly, that was impressive. He got Reiji to clap for him. Who else can do that!? He even got Red to clap for him! Come on! The psychopath stopped his laughter one Yuushou was brought up and was one of the first to start clapping. Honestly!

Oh, and then he gives an awkward head scratch. Either he is a purebred entertainer, or he has one of the most cunning minds I have ever seen.

" _Excellent!_ " Why can Smiley speak English!? It makes no sense!

"That was Yuya's oath of fair play as well declaration of determination!" Yuya meekly steps off stage, a slight flush on his face.

It takes a moment but everybody settles down. Smiley makes his first big announcement that actually matters. "Now then, we will now announce the first matches! Duelists, please put your registration cards into your duel disks!"

I pull a small rectangle of plastic from my pocket. Each contestant was given one of these when there application was accepted and processed. I shrug my shoulders and throw it into my duel-everything. A small picture of me shows up on the screen before sliding to the side and showing my opponent.

Todo Yaiba…

-blink- -blink-

Natsuko walks over to me. "Natsuko, it's okay if I beat up on your brother, right?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead." Wow, you are too laid back sometimes. No, wait, he didn't even hear me. Who was his opponent?

"Who is your opponent?" He turns slowly to me, his usually upbeat persona is gone and an aura of dread lingers around him. He shows me his duel-everything.

Yaiba Natsuko vs Kachidoki Isao

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

 **There is chapter five. Hope you all enjoyed, because I did not like writing this chapter. Too. Much. Canon. Play, pause, type, play, pause, type, over and over again. Auuuuggh!**

 **Recommendation this chapter is "The Fox Duelist" by Aj-kun. Please review and I will see you all next chapter.**


End file.
